Penny Newsom (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = San Francisco | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Wings | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Would-be hero | Education = | Origin = Human enhanced with X-Gene to mimic the X-Men Angel | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Greg Land; Matt Fraction | First = Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 530 | Last = Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 534 | HistoryText = Penny Newsom came from a rich family, and she was a huge fan of the X-Men. Hearing of the Sublime Corporation's project of giving mutant powers to normal humans, she became part of the test subjects, hoping to obtain the powers of one of her heroes. Originally there were 2000 subjects, but as time passed, only five remained, Penny included. Lobe, CEO of Sublime Corporation, talked to Penny and her fellow test subjects, saying that they would become superheroes. He then gave each five of them an inhaler that contained a drug that would give them powers similar to those of the original X-Men. Penny took the one modeled after Angel. As she ingested it, wings quickly grew from her back. Lobe named these five teenagers the "New X-Men", with Penny as the new "Angel." What Penny and her friends didn't know, however, was that Lobe was planning to sell the drug to people who could afford it. This would effectively render mutants irrelevant. Their first mission was to stop an armored truck hijacked by thugs. The mission was a success and the "New X-Men" went on to inform Lobe of what happened. Later, Penny and her friends witnessed a fight between the real X-Men and the Collective Man. Although, the "New X-Men tried to defeat the Collective Man, they were knocked unconscious. The X-Men defeated the Collective Man and took the "New X-Men" to Utopia for interrogation. There, they would be interrogated by Wolverine. At some point during their stay in Utopia, Penny and her friends began showing symptoms of the HX-N1 virus that Lobe had created to weaken the X-Men. The interrogation did not go smoothly, as Penny and her friends continually asked for autographs. Cyclops himself later interrogated Penny, asking how did she obtained her powers. Penny told Cyclops everything she knew. She also told him that Lobe was planning to show his drug at a large group of investors. Cyclops sent the address to Angel and his team. When Penny showed interest in Angel, Cyclops berated her for thinking that being an X-Man is a game. Penny was deeply shocked by Cyclops's comment. At some point during the battle between the X-Men and Lobe's investors, Penny and her friends were taken out of Utopia. Also, they were cured of the virus once Cyclops forced Lobe to purge the virus since it also affected his investors. But while Penny's friends apologized to Cyclops for trying to replace them, Penny herself took two inhalers, one with Emma Frost's powers and another with Jean Grey's powers, and escaped. She was last seen taking a taxi in a San Francisco street. Looking at the inhalers, Penny smiled and promised to herself not to mess up again. | Powers = Penny's powers are not natural. Instead, she gained them from ingesting a drug that gives her mutant powers. Originally her powers were the same as Angel, but she was last seen with inhalers that contained powers similar to those of Emma Frost and Jean Grey, so it is possible that she obtains powers similar to those as well. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Temporary Powers: Since Penny's powers come from a drug consumed in dose-to-dose basis, her powers are temporary. After a unknown amount of time, they disappear, rendering her a normal human again. | Equipment = Xperience inhalants of Emma Frost and Jean Grey, formerly a tailored version of Xperience treatment of Angel. | Transportation = Formerly: Her wings allow her to fly. | Weapons = | Notes = * Penny's name was only revealed at . Until then, she was only referred to as "Angel". * Although she has an antagonistic role in the Quarantine story arc, she is a huge fan of the X-Men and never directly fights against them. In fact, she and her friends tried to help them in their battle against the Collective Man. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Xperience user Category:Millionaires Category:Flight Category:Artificial Mutants